


Loop

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, String Games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied spidery-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton finds out Virgil likes string games.It’sadorable.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @centrumlumina over on tumblr:
> 
> "No-one: Virgil: *pulls thread out his hands and starts playing cat's cradle with it*"
> 
> sorry this took so long and is still only 350 words im a fundamentally unorganized person
> 
> Part of the  Love and Other Fairytales  Verse

Patton looked up from his game as the bedroom door opened, revealing Virgil looking as scowl-y as he always did after dealing with members of the court. Then Virgil saw Patton, and his face softened immediately. It made something warm and soft curl up in Patton’s chest, like a friendly cat cuddling up to his heart.

“You finished early,” said Virgil, “I’m sorry, I would have left them if I’d known,”

“That might be why I didn’t tell you,” ribbed Patton, “It’s important, even if you hate it,”

Virgil wrinkled his nose in distaste as he climbed up onto the bed, laying on his stomach. He looked at the loop of string in Patton’s hand.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“It’s a game,” said Patton, “You make shapes with the string,”

Virgil smiled, amused.

“I know that,” he said, “I used to play them with Trudi. I meant what are you making right now?”

“Oh,” said Patton, a little embarrassed. That should have been obvious, “I just made a Jacob’s Ladder, and a broom. I hadn’t decided what to do next,”

“Can you do the fish trap?” said Virgil, and Patton could hear just a touch of cautious excitement in his voice.

“No, I don’t know that one,”

Virgil smiled, one of the biggest Patton had ever seen on him, and Patton felt a bit punch-drunk all of a sudden. Virgil pulled a length of string from his palm and tied it off.

“First, that strings not long enough for this one,” said Virgil, “Here,”

Patton took the loop, which was much smoother than his own yarn and felt strangely heavy, more like the chain of a necklace than string. Virgil had made his own loop, and Patton mirrored Virgil’s starting pattern.

“Ready?” said Virgil, and his enthusiasm was nearly boiling over now, his smile wide and his eyes bright.

“Ready,” said Patton eagerly. He was probably going to play string games until his hands got blisters, if it made Virgil smile like that every time.

**Author's Note:**

> im also [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr


End file.
